


Welcome to Mayview

by AuPalladium



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuPalladium/pseuds/AuPalladium
Summary: Mayview, a peaceful town from the outside, holds a lot more in store as the new kid, Griffin Feugis, learns about the legacy his mom left on the town, and the secret group found within it.





	Welcome to Mayview

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I haven't been on here in a while, but as things have finally calmed down in my hectic life, I thought it would be a good time to start a new series, this one devoted to my favorite web comic ever, Paranatural by Zack Morrison. He's a hilarious guy, and I am very humbled to portray his own characters with my own flair. I'm basically saying, most of these characters are not mine, and that you should go read the dang comic. Thanks guys!

Katherine tried staying calm as hell seemed to blossom around her. Standing in the eye of the storm, monsters of various size and function closed in on her, each one licking their lips with the hope of drawing blood. She took inventory of her injuries. Minor scrapes, bruises, and cuts dotted her body, and her left leg stopped feeling pain. However, it still could move, so the numbness was more of a luxury than a liability.

“Okay, who’s next?” she taunted, trying to provoke the creatures surrounding her to do something stupid. To her surprise, it worked, as a wolf-like monster leaped for her from behind, aiming for her shoulder. She flipped around quickly, and put her fist square into into its jaw, sending it upwards at an alarming speed. But just as soon as this happened, others tried to take a swipe at her.

“Onyx, I could really use you right now,” she said, her voice becoming quite impatient. “Pull me in, now!” she yelled, and watched as a humanoid figure froze in midair, a blade-like hand extended an inch from her face. “Really,” she said, literally ripping the figure’s arm off and slicing him in half with it. “I could have been impaled.”

“I was quite confident in your abilities to hold your own,” said a voice. The scenery around her slowly changed, pillars now emitting from the ground to form a very ornate-looking Greek temple. The light became harsh, time almost standing still. She faced the voice, to see a massive bird the wingspan of it probably nearing the length of half a football field, and its crimson feathers lit with orange flame—a phoenix.

“Last time I checked, I was getting my butt handed to me out there.”

“If you would wish, we could fuse,” Onyx cooed, his expression a slight smirk. At least, that’s what it would look like if birds  _ could _ smirk. Katherine sighed.

“I haven’t done this in a  _ long _ time. Remember our promise if things go south.”

“You cannot be serious Kather—”

“Onyx, I may very well die. And—” Katherine started, her voice choking up. She never liked crying. It was a sign of weakness, and an emotion that she stayed away from. But she never considered the damage she would cause. She would never see her son grow up. Never be able to kiss Robert’s cheek as he leaves for his new job interview. Never be able to fight to protect the ones she loved. The surroundings around her started to crumble away.

“If we are to fuse, we need to do it now,” Onyx chirped. Katherine wiped the corners of her eyes. No. She  _ was  _ going to make it home. She approached the bird, eyes glowing.

“Let’s do this.”

 

◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚

 

Griffin put a hand to his cheek, watching as the cityscape disappeared into the background. He had no real attachment to anything, particularly because he never truly  _ tried _ to form attachments to anything. Then again, after losing his mother, nobody really wanted to be around him, thinking he was a ticking time bomb. However, it was still different—the sprawling city instead being replaced with a hilly countryside. While Griffin looked rather humdrum, his father was full of energy, drumming the wheel in anticipation. Griffin looked nothing like his father. The black hair and stoutness completely contrasted Griffin’s thin, short figure and bright blonde hair. However, they both wore glasses, bad eyesight being one of the only things that carried over from his dad. And in a way, he always felt as if that was a bad thing, thinking his dad believed that it was like his son wasn’t his. After all, he looked as if he could just been a male version of his mother. However, his dad never showed it, holding this bravado that everything was fine.

“Hey, hey! Griff! Look to your left!” he exclaimed happily. A valley of epic proportions stood before them, a road spiraling down it like a toilet bowl with houses dotting it. It was truly something to see, even for a cynical nerd like Griffin.

“This is Mayview?” Griffin asked, hoping for entertainment through conversation. “It’s much bigger than you said it would be.”

“Well, things might have changed ever since I lived here,” Griffin’s dad explained, frowning slightly as he said it. “Oh, we’re here.”

The car stopped in a driveway of a very normal looking house, two stories tall and very untouched. It had grass emitting from the driveway, cracked in different ways, and the house had moss growing on it. But at the same time, it seemed warm, inviting. Griffin didn’t know what to say. After so many years, he never lived in a house due to the small real estate available in the city. However, everything here was just… open.

“Well, don’t just stare at it, Griff. You can go inside.” his dad said, laughing.

And so he did. Stepping inside, he immediately took in the scent, smelling a little bit musty, but well-lived in. The floors were wood, but showing signs of wear in the hallways, where there was a lot of foot traffic. Even the walls felt comfortable. Griffin even smiled as he saw a bit of crayon still left there in the main foyer. But he had the strongest suspicion that he’s seen this house before. He navigated upstairs to the bathroom like it was second nature. But then he stopped at a room, with bright orange walls, completely bare.

“Familiar, huh?” said a voice from behind. He looked to see his dad, swinging the keys to the moving truck in his hand.

“What—”

“This is where you were born, Griff. The room you’re standing in used to be  _ your _ room,” his dad said, a slight smirk on his face. Not very often did one find Griffin Feugis puzzled, meaning he had to cherish the moments. “Oh, and while you continue to just stand there, don’t forget that you have to go to school tomorrow. Mayview Middle School. Just make sure to make it to the bus on time.”

 

◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

“Ugh, I’ll get it in a minute.”

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

“C’mon! Like, five more minutes.”

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEE- *click* _

“Fine,” moaned Griffin, highly irritated from a lack of sleep. He was unpacking his room all last night, and one of those things, regrettably, was his alarm clock. He stumbled out of bed and moved slowly to the closet, tossing things out of it to wear for the day. A pair of skinny jeans, an orange shirt, and a thin black-and-grey striped hoodie were the lucky contestants for the day, thrown haphazardly across the room. After putting them on rather quickly, he promptly tripped down the stairs and into the kitchen, completely forgetting the fact that he was in a different house.

“Someone had a rough night,” his dad chuckled, tugging at a very bright red tie on his collar.

“You act like I had a night at all,” Griffin grumbled. “Where’s the dang school?”

“...Down at the base of the valley.” he replied, his voice slow.

Griffin didn’t like the sound of the answer, but at the same time, he really didn’t have anything else to base it off of. Grabbing a breakfast bar, he headed to the garage, open the coat closet, realized that wasn’t the garage, then entered the garage. The garage door was shaky, but it worked, making a loud mechanical sound while opening. And as the light poured in, he saw it. His bike. Strapping on his helmet, he pushed off with one foot, and flipped forwards. On closer inspection, he realized a tire was flat.

“I told Dad to fix it,” he muttered to himself. He threw the helmet at the bike, knocking it over. “Oh well,” he said. “I guess I’m walking.”

 

◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚

 

There was something rather therapeutic about walking through Mayview. However, this relaxing feeling faded when he realized that he was completely and utterly lost. The more he descended into the valley, the less buildings existed, until he was in a forest clearing, at the base of the mountain. While it was beautiful, it was  _ definitely _ not the middle school.

“Son of a... _ Dad! _ ” he yelled, to nobody in particular. He started to stomp back the way he came, nostrils fuming in anger. Of course his dad gave him the wrong information; he’s always too busy with work. Griffin stopped in the middle of the clearing.

“Wait, was the way out there?” he started, again speaking to no available person. He wasn’t exactly wanting to get lost in forest nowhere near available civilization, but of course, it happened anyways. But that’s when he spotted it. The shadow of a building near a cluster of trees to his left. Running towards it, he realized that there was no perceivable way that anybody could have lived there. The building was close to collapse, completely overgrown with random plants intertwining within the rotting wood. In fact, it was to the point where he was afraid that if touched it, it would completely fall apart.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” yelled a voice, getting closer to him. Griffin panicked, performing a neat roll behind a tree to avoid the coming line of sight. As the silhouette became recognizable, he realized it was just a kid. He peaked from behind his tree. The kid had shockingly blue eyes, and bright orange hair that nearly defied gravity, jutting out as if it was a ramp for a daredevil.

“Uh, hello,” Griffin spoke, slowly moving from his hiding spot that was probably not even a good place to take cover at.

The kid looked looked him over, a face full of confusion. “Who are  _ you? _ ” the ginger asked, rather accusingly to add.

“Why are you acting like I should know who  _ you _ are?” Griffin struck back. To this the kid merely snorted.

“Isaac. And your name?”

“Griffin. You live here or something? If so, I might suggest that you choose someplace more… stable.”

“What? No!” Isaac replied, his tone offended. “What do you think I am, poor? Do you even think before you speak?”

Griffin raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, whatever, man. I can’t handle this today.”

Isaac huffed again, calming down to a tolerable level. “So, can you answer my question?”

“I told you, my name’s Griffin,” the blonde said, his language indicating being bored.

“No,” Isaac snapped, closing his eyes in annoyance. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get to school,” Griffin replied again. “Directions, please?”

“The school’s at the top of the mountain,” Isaac frowned. “The  _ exact _ opposite way.”

“Ah, thanks.” Griffin said sarcastically. “I already learned that after I got lost in this forest.”

“Well, at this point, you’re going to miss it, trying to walk there.”

“Aren’t you as well? You can’t be any older than I am.”

“Well, I have a ride. You better get going if you’re to even make second period.”

“Gee, thanks.” Griffin replied, lazily. With that, he walked the direction he saw the ginger come from.

“Wrong way, to the right.” Isaac called behind him. Griffin gave him a rather sassy thumbs up as he swapped directions.

As he kept walking, he muttered to himself about how useless the guy was, not even helping him back to the road. But it was right about when he got halfway through the clearing that he felt a shock run up his spine, and watched everything go black.

 

◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚◛◚

 

_ “Shut up, Doorman. He’s unconscious. Yes, I know this is the second time. No, I’m not just going to leave him in the middle of the forest! He’s new! I know that the other kid was new as well! Just let us get through, I’ll make up an excuse.  _ Thank _ you. I’ve got the key...” _

“Hey. Wake up. Kid, c’mon.” he heard a voice say. Griffin groggily looked up, and saw three kids staring at him, faces blurry.

“Wha?” Griffin said, obviously being the most intelligent statement that could be made. Two of the kids were giggling at him, and he was finally able to make them out. Isaac was there, nudging his shoulder. However, there were two new faces, one being a boy who could have been a 6th grader with his size—and Griffin thought  _ he _ was small. He sported short, spiky blonde hair and glasses that hid his eyes with how thick they were, making Griffin wonder if he could even see through the dense glass. And to her right was a very tan girl, black hair pulled back into a ponytail and clutching a very old-looking and red book. They both wore matching “I’m With Stupid” shirts pointing at each other. However, the only one that looked stupid right now was himself.

“Um, where am I?” he asked, the next incredibly intelligent thing to come out of his mouth.

“Welcome to Mayview Middle School, Griffin,” laughed black-haired girl, extending a hand. “I hope this isn’t how it goes everyday, for your sake.” Griffin took it, and balanced himself upright. The grip was incredibly strong, making him a little less enthusiastic about being around her.

“What exactly happened, Isaac?” Griffin asked, receiving a very relieved look from him, for some reason.

“You tripped on a rock and didn’t get up. Being the nice guy I am—” he started, receiving guffaws from the two other kids. “Ahem— the nice guy I am, I got my parents to drive you here with me. You drooled on my arm,” he explained, his face still red from the whole “nice guy” thing.

“Um, alright. And you two are…?” Griffin asked, acknowledging the presence of the other witnesses.

“I’m Ed,” the little kid said. His voice was nasally, his grin seeming to extend from one side of his face to the other, like some puppet. “And this is Isabel.”

“Ay,” Isabel replied, holding out her hand again.

“I think I would rather like to keep my hand, thanks.” Griffin replied. “Nice to meet you guys, I guess.” A bell rang, jarring Griffin. “Oh yeah, first period. Um, García?” Griffin asked, confused.

Ed lit up. “Ooh! My class. C’mon, blondie!” he said happily, jogging out of the room they were in. Isabel shrugged.

“He’ll leave you in the dust if you don’t get going,” she stated. “I have a class to get to myself. See ya later, new kid.” With a lazy salute, Griffin left the room in pursuit.

“This is going to be a long day,” Griffin sighed. Ed disappeared into classroom, and he followed suit, entering a very rowdy room filled to the brim with paper airplanes and chatter. “A  _ very _ long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Don't expect millions of words per chapter like many fanfics out there. However, the content will always be passing my seal of approval, so do NOT worry about very disappointing chapters (unless you don't like my work, which in that case, I'm sorry). Kudos and comments are always nice, so please, if you would, leave some feedback! And yes, I am aware of the amount of commas within this fanfic, and no, I'm not doing anything about it.
> 
> Thanks guys, and see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
